Masamune Kadoya
is one of the main protagonists in the Metal Saga and a former member of Team Gan Gan Galaxy in Beyblade: Metal Masters. His tag-partner was Gingka Hagane in Big Bang Bladers and his current Beyblade is Blitz Striker 100RSF, while his previous Bey was Ray Striker D125CS. He is currently living in America in the Dungeon Gym with his friends, Toby, Zeo Abyss, and presently, King. Masamune is the self-proclaimed #1 Blader in the World. He is very persistent and is never willing to give up when challenging a blader like Gingka. With this, he can get cocky but is very confident in himself and willing to try anything to become the best Blader, which makes him the Metal Saga counterpart of Daichi Sumeragi. He is overall a very strong blader, but he still is not the best Blader in the world. Appearance Masamune has black hair with white highlights as well as a strand of red dyed hair sticking out, brown eyes and light skin. He wears a green sweatshirt with trim of sky whitish blue and has a trim of dark blue for pockets and a line on his jacket arms, an orange shirt that has two parts sticking out of his jacket, khaki shorts with dark blue lightning shaped lines going down the seams as a reference to Ray Striker's Special Move, Lightning Sword Flash, and brown gloves. He also wears green shoes with yellow trim and white socks. His favourite food is a twizzler-like spicy snack which when Kenta eats makes flames shoot out of his mouth and everyone else who eats it to regret it. Personality Masamune is the new bottom of Gingka , who will eventually join his side, like Kyoya did. He follows Gingka wherever he goes to challenge him continually, losing almost everytime. Gingka and him often get into arguments over ridiculous things like who has the most lack of courage. They will eventually pair up, with Yu and Tsubasa, to represent Japan as Team Gan Gan Galaxy in the Beyblade World Championships. Masamune had previously not been able to participate in Battle Bladers. He acts like Sora Akatsuki in the first episode partly because Sora is a self proclaimed no.1 and Apprentice of Ginka and Masamune is a self proclaimed no.1 blader, except a lot stronger. He is very persistent due to the fact that he would follow Gingka around and carry on battling him and is very confident. Masamune has little self-restraint, if he disagrees with something, he will really not hesitate to say so, and he will be overly visual about it, shaking his arms around to illustrate his anger. In battles and in practice, Masamune will never give up and keep working harder. His number one goal was to defeat Gingka, and he never stopped challenging him until he beat him. Afterwards, Gingka became better at controlling Galaxy Pegasus though, and Masamune rejected his offer for a rematch after he saw how powerful the other's Beyblade was though. Beyblade: Metal Masters Masamune had a history with being taught by Toby. Masamune's early relationship with Gingka started with a competitive attitude and developed into friendship. Although Masamune was once obsessed with being the number one Blader, he eventually humbled himself though he still is slightly cocky about that title. In ''Seeking the Legend'', Masamune boarded a plane to a tournament in order to find Gingka and defeat him but Gingka was not there. He later found Gingka after Gingka obtained Galaxy Pegasus and challenged him to a battle. In ''The Persistant Challenger'', Masamune had his battle with Gingka but lost. He then battled with him numerous times, yet still losing but the final time Gingka was challenged by him Masamune was able to win and refused a rematch. He made friends with Kenta and challenged Gingka yet again, but still lost. Little did he know that Chi-yun Li was spying on their battle. In A New Challenge, Masamune and Gingka recieve a challenge for a tag-team battle from Chi-yun Li and Mei Mei, two Bladers from Team Wang Hu Zhong. Masamune and Gingka have a hard time battling as they keep arguing and hitting each others beys, thus Chi-yun Li and Mei Mei gain the upper hand. However, they both set aside their differences and manage to win the battle. Chi-yun Li and Mei Mei then tell them of a world Beyblade tournament, which excited both Masamune and Gingka. In The Beylin Temple in the Sky, Team Gan Gan Galaxy traveled to China in order to gather information on their rival team, Team Wang Hu Zhong. There they found Team Wang Hu Zhong and visited their Beylin temple, a temple designed to train the strongest Bladers in China. They met Wang Hu Zhong's leader, Da Shan Wang but a member of their team was absent. Da Shan Wang put Masamune and Gingka through some tests to see how powerful they were. After that, Da Shan challenged Gingka to a battle which he accepted. Da Shan's Rock Zurafa was absorbing Galaxy Pegasus' attacks, potentially giving him a loss. Just when Gingka was to attempt his Starbooster Special Move, Masamune launched Ray Striker which abruptly and ended the battle. Masamune then explained to Gingka that he sent out Ray Striker because Wang Hu Zhong was spying on them to see the Starbooster Special Move, as no one else had seen it. Masamune reunited with his teacher, Toby and at the end of Metal Masters and with his peer, Zeo Abyss at the Sprial Core weapon. The three Bladers together returned to their old gym to continue their work. Beyblade: Metal Fury In Lynx, The Mysterious Cat, Masamune is stunned and rather jealous at the fact that Ray Striker didn't "evolve" like Big Bang Pegasis did when Gingka shows him. Masamune reappeared in Rebirth! Team Dungeon where he was training to become a Legend Blader. He was unable to battle due to renovations to his bey. In Finished! The New Unicorno, Masamune recieved his newly renovated bey, Blitz Striker 100RSF, Just in time for his battle in the Sphere 360 tournament. With the new power inside his bey, he qualified for the Finals of the tournament alongside King and Jigsaw. In I Am The Champion!, Masamune faced off against King, Jigsaw and Zeo, Toby and Tsubasa in the finals of the Sphere 360 tournament. After a long fight, in which the stadium collapsed and rolled into the sea, he placed Second losing only to King and his Variares D:D. In The Tenacity of Hades, Masamune was battling with Nemesis like all Legendary, Four Seasons and other Bladers. As a result, his Blitz Unicorno 100RSF and the other Bladers' Beys who battled Nemesis were destroyed. He is also seen in the opening theme, ''Brave Heart'', alongside Toby and Zeo at the Beyblade GYM in America. Manga Masamune is seen following the nomination of Gan Gan Galaxy, and he defeated Kenta, Benkei and even Kyoya. Then he battles Ginga, and lost, although he would gain an upper hand at first. In the battle against Wang Hu Zhong, Masamune battles Chi Yun, and wins. Then he battles Dashan and lost. When up against Team Excalibur, Masamune would battle Julian Konzern and Julian would seemingly crush him, until Masamune deals a crushing defeat. Masamune lends his Ray Striker to Ginga to defeat Julian. The battle between him and Julian makes him not seen battling when up against Team Garcias. Before the final match, at a party conducted by WBBA, Team Starbreaker would crash the party, breaking the fun. Then, Damian Hart defeats Julian and other bladers that come to the party. Ginga then fights with Damian, until Masamune interrupts the battle. Then, Masamune sacrifices himself by letting Striker destroyed, break into half. Masamune was put in coma like the other bladers. When Ginga defeated Damian using his new bey, Cosmic Pegasus F:D, all the energies that been drained by Hades Kerbecs, was put back in their rightful owner, including Masamune. Relationships Gingka Hagane Masamune's relationship with Gingka was from the first episode of Metal Masters known. They both argue alot on issues like who's ganna battle first and while the selection of who will face who. Even so, while tag team battles the two show their skill while battling as they put their differences aside, give it their all and combine their strength to fight hard. The two will do anything to win. Their relationship is similar to Tyson and Daichi during the original seson of Beyblade G-revolution. Toby Once while masamune was roaming around in Amerca,he saw a small group of children playing beyblade. He went to them and asked that can he join, then Toby said okay and they continued to play. This is how Masamune met toby for the first time.Then onwards Toby is his best friend. He also cares about Toby. Now they are in a team known as Team Dungeon. Battles Beyblades *'Ray Striker/Unicorno D125CS' : Masamune's first Beyblade in both the anime and manga. *'Blitz Unicorno 100RSF ': Masamune's second Beyblade in Beyblade Metal Fury and the manga. Quotes *''"Here Pandas!"'' *''"I am the #1 blader in the world!"'' *''"Go,go Striker!"'' *''"I'm the #1 blader."'' *''"Where are the pandas?!?!"'' *''"I'm the world's strongest blader!"'' *''"I can't be number 1 doing that, no way!"'' *''"I'm the world's best blader, yeah!"'' *''"The whole world will acknowledge me when I become number 1!"'' *''"What!? Oh I'm not number 1???"'' Special Moves *'Lightning Sword Flash:' Masamune's first finishing move. Masamune first used this move on "Ticket to the world'(Episode 4 of Metal Masters). *'Lightning Nova Strike:' Masamune's second finishing move. Masamune first used this move against King and his Variares D:D. Trivia *His appearance and personality are equal to that of Daichi Sumeragi, because he argues with Gingka just like Daichi would do with Tyson Granger and Masamune's voice in english sounds some what similar to Daichi and Tyson. Also similar to Tyson and Daichi, Masamune's beast is a Unicorn, which is in the same horse family as a Pegasus, similar to how Tyson and Daichi had Dragoons. *He enjoys a certain food shaped as a orange sticks that are extremely spicy. Anybody who eats one regrets it once their mouth burns, but he seems to be used to the taste. *The red streak of hair at the front of his head is simillar to Doji's from Metal Fusion. *The red streak is also similar to the red streak in Ryuga and Ryuto's hair. *His hair also bears similarities to Dr. Ziggurat. *In 4D he and Gingka seem not argue anymore, instead, he argues with King (4D) . *He is born in Japan and lives in America. *He has a liking for Pandas and Koalas, but mostly a liking for Pandas, as shown in several episodes. He talked about the total lack of pandas in China. *He has the same launcher as Gingka in Metal Masters, except his is green. *Both of his Beys contain top-tier defense and attack parts, Coat Sharp and Rubber Semi Flat, Blitz ,100 and D125 this is odd for the defense parts because his Beyblades are Attack-Types. *It seems that Masamune is better friends with Toby than Zeo. Gallery Mfbmanga8.jpg|Masamune being lifted by Klaus. Masamune vs Lera.png|Masamune vs Lera Masamune and Anton.png Masamune Pressured.png Gingka vs Masamune.png|Masamune fighting Gingka Chao Xin vs Masamune.png|Masamune fighting Chao Xin Masamune wins in china.png Masamune challenges Nile.png Masamune vs Kenta 1.png Masamune vs Kenta 2.png|Masamune vs Kenta Striker breaks Poison.png|His Striker braking a piece of Poison Virgo Striker shreads the leaf.png Masamune steps in.png fdf.jpeg|Masumune Crying In Happy Masamune and Blitz Unicorno.png|Masamune and Blitz Unicorno Metal Saga: Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Team GanGan Galaxy Category:Characters